Moment of Lies
Moment of Lies is the 3rd episode of Season 27. Summary When Gabe forgets his, Naomi, Elena, Isabel, and Mateo's friendship anniversary on Friendship Day in Avalor, he panics and ends up a spinning a web of lies to cover up his mistake. Meanwhile, Shuriki has given Victor and Carla some new wands that are powered by lies, and Gabe might have no choice but to tell the truth when his friends are in trouble! Plot The episode begins at Avalor City where Gabe is going to the castle to practice his sword fight, just when they saw his friends, Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel coming towards him. He asks them what’s up as Elena gives him a gift she, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel, made him: a new adventure satchel. With a smile, Gabe thanks Elena and he asks her why she was giving him a gift as Elena explains that it’s for Friendship Day. Gabe asks when Friendship Day was as Isabel tells him that it’s today. Gabe says “oh,” then is shocked about that just when Naomi says that she’s excited about having to spend a day with her friends in Avalor’s Annual Friendship Festival and asks if her friends can believe it. It’s been so many years since they were friends, just before and after Elena was freed from Sofia’s amulet and after the defeat of Shuriki, which shocks Gabe even more, and Mateo asked him if he has a gift for any one of them. Stammering, Gabe comes up with a lie about a gift he is saving for Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel at the Friendship Festival. Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel smiled much to Gabe’s relief that they believed his lie, but he felt a guilty feeling hit him on the gut for lying to them. Hiding in the bushes, Victor and Carla had new wands from Shuriki that were being powered up by Gabe’s lie as after they were charged up, they jumped out of the bushes and pointed their wands at the friends, who were surprised to see their old enemies again, and armed with new wands this time, but Mateo doesn’t see that their wands were that strong as he pulled out his tamborita to cast a spell on Victor and Carla. But before he could do that, Carla pointed her wand at his tamborita and it casts a spell on it, making it unable to cast spells whenever Mateo tried to do so. Victor then points his wand at Elena, but then he discovers that his wand is out of power. So with no choice, he and Carla retreated before Elena, Mateo, Naomi, Gabe, and Isabel could catch them! After the Delgados left, Elena took a look at Mateo’s tamborita and suggests that they should call their Disney Junior Club friends to help them lift the spell off. Maybe Sofia or Kwazii, might have a magic spell that can do that. When the Avalor friends headed back to the castle to call Kwazii, Victor and Carla spied on them as they grinned wickedly that Mateo can’t cast a spell now that Carla put a spell on it with her new wand. Then she asks her father how they’ll stop Elena and her friends as Victor explains to her that the royal guard captain, Gabe, is on a lying streak. They’ll just have to follow him, and once his lies power up their new wands that Shuriki made them, they’ll be too powerful, even for Princess Elena! At the castle, Kwazii has already arrived and in the workshop. He tried his reversing spell to remove Carla’s spell from Mateo’s tamborita. While he was doing that, Gabe was still feeling guilty just as Elena noticed and asked him if he was okay as he replied that he is and was just thinking about the friendship gifts he was going to give to her, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel, even though he knew that he doesn’t have some for them... at least not just yet. Elena then noticed Gabe’s frown and decides that she should cheer him up by going on a walk with him, and Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel (who told Kwazii about the Friendship Festival today) will be coming with him, too. With a watery smile, Gabe thanks Elena as the five friends went outside while Kwazii went to help the citizens prepare the festival. In the city, Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel were chatting excitedly about the festival but Gabe wasn’t in the mood for chatting just as Mateo asked him what kind of gifts he was gonna give him and the girls. Pursing his lips together, Gabe tried to think of something but blurts out that the “gifts” are a secret, but Mateo, along with the girls, wanna know. They kept asking him more questions about the gifts as Gabe spun around to see a kid with a toy rabbit and lies again to his friends about getting them a bunny. Mateo, Naomi, Elena, and Isabel all raised their eyebrows, but found that very sweet of Gabe, even though that sounded a bit too cute, except for Isabel. Suddenly, Victor and Carla appear again and this time, their wands were all charged up! Elena tells her friends to back up and that she’s got this as she points her Scepter of Light at the Delgados to prepare to send a blazing blast at their wands. But then, it got hit by the wands’ spell and Elena was now unable to send a blazing blast at them. Victor and Carla explains to Elena that lies power up their new wands, and lucky for them, one of them has lied. Then, Victor and Carla prepare to blast more spells at the five friends, but lucky for them, Victor and Carla’s wands ran out of power again that they retreated once again. After they left again, Elena, Mateo, Naomi, Gabe, and Isabel went to their pirate cat friend, who was helping set up the decorations and make the sweets as Naomi asked them to help lift the spell off of the Scepter of Light. However, like Mateo’s tamborita, Kwazii couldn’t lift the spell off it either, and the objects couldn’t be used again until they could get rid of the wands’ spells. Thinking back, Naomi told her friends that when she, Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and Isabel were facing Victor and Carla, they’ve told them that lies give their wands more energy to cast spells. Because lies have emotional energy, Victor and Carla are using it to neutralize Mateo’s tamborita and Elena’s scepter. They think that the Delgados are trying to trick them, because Elena or either of her friends haven’t been lying, but Gabe tells them that they’re wrong as Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel asked him what did he meant. Sighing, Gabe told them that he lied to them about the gift thing this morning. The truth was that he forgot about their friendship anniversary as Isabel asked him why he didn’t tell them in the beginning. Gabe explains that he freaked out when he saw what an awesome gift she, Mateo, Elena, and Naomi made and gave him, and all he can think about was how he’d let them down, and he didn’t wanna see all four of them sad or angry. Glancing at each other, Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel gave Gabe a smile as Elena said that they don’t care about the gift. She also says to Gabe without offense that sometimes he’s forgetful, sometimes he’s late, and sometimes he can be a bit reckless, but those were the things that she, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel like about Gabe as a friend, but lying to them never made them sad. That made Gabe feel better as he apologizes to them and asked them if they could forgive him. Smiling, Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel said that they do forgive Gabe as they all group hugged. Then suddenly, the spell on Mateo’s tamborita and the Scepter of Light was broken, and that means that Elena and Mateo can use them again! Kwazii gives Gabe a thumbs up for telling the truth as Gabe blushed and thanks them. Honesty is the best policy. Just then, they royal guards burst in to tell the princess that they’ve spotted Victor and Carla at the festival. Now that Mateo’s tamborita and the Scepter of Light are free from the lying wands’ spells, the friends have a fighting chance as they, along with Kwazii, went out to stop the Delgados! At the town square, Victor and Carla were already attacking the citizens just as Elena, Gabe, Naomi, Mateo, and Kwazii arrived to stop them, and Victor and Carla were shocked to see that the spells they cast on Mateo's tamborita and Elena's scepter were broken as Gabe tells them that he guessed they didn't count on the truth being stronger than lies. Although their wands were now weak from the truth, Victor and Carla battled the friends as Kwazii used his magic sword, super speed, magical music, lightning snap, water pulse, and finally his Marine Arms to use in the battle. Then he used his protection power to protect himself and his friends from the last blast from Carla's wand. Victor and Carla didn't stand a chance against Elena and her friends, as Carla was tangled in the magic vines created by Kwazii, and Victor was caught in the magic chains Kwazii used on him. After they were caught, Elena tells Victor and Carla to give up now but even though they admitted defeat, they told Elena that it isn't over yet as they broke free of the magic vines and the magic chains, and then ran off before Gabe could catch them. Gabe was frustrated but only for a second, and on the bright side, the friends can finally enjoy the Friendship Festival. That afternoon, the festival was a big hit and no more lying was going around anymore. At the food booth, Gabe orders pizza, chili dogs, nachos, and for dessert ice cream sundaes, then some lemonade drinks, and as the cook was getting his order ready, it was done in a flash as Gabe brought it to his, Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel's table. As they dined in their lunch, Gabe tells his friends that he still feels bad about not getting them a gift, so to make it up to them, he pulled out five gift boxes from his satchel bag, gives them to each of them, and as Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel opened them, they were surprised and amazed that the gifts were swords! But not just any swords, they were magic swords that glowed lights of their favorite colors, and Gabe explains that they are friendship swords made by him and Kwazii, who helped him make them by using his enchanted fire to melt the metal, use both his super strength and immune power to make the blades, and finally make them glow with his light magic and rainbow magic. Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Isabel thanked Gabe for the gifts as Gabe pulls out another magic sword out of his satchel and he lowers it down, encouraging his friends to have their swords join in the pact, and they raised their swords and their blades glowed while they shouted "AVALOR FRIENDS FOREVER!", and all five laughed happily together, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Decor Dazzle *Marine Arms *Magical Music *Super Speed *Magic Sword *Protection Power *Magic Vines *Lightning Snap *Super Speed *Magic Chains *Water Pulse *Thunder Twister *Enchanted Fire *Immune Power *Light Magic *Rainbow Magic *Spell Reversing Villain Motives * Victor and Carla: To use wands powered by Gabe’s lies to ruin Friendship Day in Avalor Characters * Trivia *This episode is similar to and is an inspiration of Moment of Truth from Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Isabel Category:Episodes focusing on Gabe Category:Episodes focusing on Mateo Category:Episodes focusing on Naomi Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Victor and Carla Category:Inspirations Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Complete Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons